


Warning Bells

by mammothluv



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammothluv/pseuds/mammothluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith isn't surprised that they're finally doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning Bells

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rimes and ABC. I'm not making any profit and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Written for a prompt from mrsfjl66 for the Scene's from Meredith Grey's Bed fic battle - Addison/Meredith, alarm clock

The alarm clock by Meredith's bed is set for 4:30 a.m., a half hour before Derek is due home. Still, this is dangerous and Meredith won't pretend that isn't part of the attraction.

But that's only part of it, Meredith thinks as Addison's tongue trails softly up her neck at the same time Addison's hands tug not so gently at the buttons of Meredith's jeans. The shudder of anticipation running through her reminds Meredith that her attraction to the woman currently sharing her bed is more than some twisted attempt at evening the score or whatever she and Addison may tell themselves and each other this is.

It's the low tone of Addison's voice when she calls Meredith "Grey." And it's Addison's hands, as strong and steady in surgery as they are now traveling knowing paths along Meredith's bare skin.

And it's definitely Addison's smile, cocky maybe but never condescending. (Meredith appreciates that.) That exact smile graced Addison's face just moments before she leaned down to press her lips against Meredith's for the first time. In the days since that kiss Meredith has caught herself more than once drifting, fingers tracing her own lips as she imagines that look on Addison's face and the soft, sure pressure of Addison's lips against her own.

Meredith isn't surprised that they're finally doing this. She certainly isn't shocked by how much she enjoys having Addison in her bed. What does surprise her is the stab of regret she feels when Addison rises at the first sound of the alarm, quickly pulling on her clothes and leaving Meredith's room with only a quick glance back.

(There's regret in Addison's eyes and Meredith wishes she could ask just what put it there but Addison is gone before she can find the words.)

What Meredith definitely doesn't expect is the overwhelming emptiness she feels once Addison is gone and the way, later when he arrives and takes his spot in bed next to her, Derek doesn't fill that void.


End file.
